Happy Halloween!
by Agent Silver
Summary: oookay...pointless story I can say. Part of the 'of Honeys and Bees' and it gives out a spoiler for the upcoming sequel. We try and give Otto that infamous bowlcut...Happy Ottoween!


Warning: Gives out spoilers for "Of Honeys and Bees" sequel!!! Pointless...but just to say Happy halloween to you guys!

Halloween

When the doorbell rang in the front of our house, it was 7:30 AM in the morning, Nobody in the house heard it, with the exception of Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. They woke up from shutdown mode by the slight sudden sound, and they kept shoving Otto awake.

"What is it?" Otto asked his arms, grumpily. He watched the alarm clock. 7:31 AM. "Can't you see its early?!"

**But Pops,** Beta said in his thoughts, **someone is at the front door**.

To give proof, the doorbell rang again. Confused and tired, Otto slowly got up and began to walk to the front door and answered it.

There was a tall guy by the front door, and he wasn't exactly a normal sight. He wore black all over and a pale white mask with dark eyes, and brown spikey hair sticking up. He held a bloodied silver knife at Otto, looking like he was going to hit Otto with it. Otto was shocked, but he couldn't scream...the guy heavily breathed, making everything realistic. The tentacles observed it as a threat, and threw themselves in the air.

But before attack, the guy finally spoke: "Trick or treat!"

Otto flinched and all 4 tentacles mentally flinched. This was a trick or treater, who merely woke up early to get the first of the candy. Otto immediately slammed the door on the guy's face with wide eyes.

He sighed. "Teenagers. Humph."

**Why was that child about to attack you with that knife?** Dally asked. **Why wouldn't you let us kill him before he gets you.**

_No! no killing. That was a teenager, trick or treating. I can't believe I've forgotten its Halloween. And that knife was fake._ Otto explained.

**What's Halloween dad?** Gammy asked.

_What? Have you been sleeping under a rock for the past month? It's an October celebration that people go trick or treating door-to-door, dressing up in costumes._

**That sounds fun!** Gammy exclaimed. **I wish I were human.**

_Whoo boy. I can't really imagine what you could be_. Otto chuckled nervously. He couldn't have children of his own, and he couldn't imagine being a father...

Otto walked slowly half-asleep to his bunk bed, where Charles was sleeping soundly on the top. He flopped down and immediately fell asleep.

_G'night kids._ He thought.

**You mean good morning.** Albany corrected.

This might be a long day.

* * *

It was about 9:00 in them morning when we all woke up. Since Halloween is on a Sunday this year, we all hurriedly got dressed in our normal clothes and ate pancakes for breakfast. Otto's treat.

"It's Halloween!" Sean chirped. "It's Halloween! It's Halloween! It's Halloween!"

"Yes Sean," I said before taking a sip of my milk, "any idiot can see that."

"I'm going to dress up as a ghost!" He continued.

"Oh yeah? I bet my Jason from Heck costume is better," Charles smirked, showing his bloody rubber mask, with Jason's hockey mask burnt around the front of the skinless mask.

"Well, I'm Freddy Kruger kiddo. Better watch it," I smiled, raising my hand up in a Freddy stance.

"Aren't you too old?" Otto asked.

"Nope! I'll celebrate Halloween and wear costumes until the day I die!" I announced. "When I'm old enough to be a grandma or a mom, I'll wear a costume and give out candy for each little imps who ring my future door bell!"

Otto smiles and got up, gathering everyone's plate.

"Hey, no need to turn into a maid Otto," my mom joked.

"Haw haw." Otto scoffed.

"What are you going to wear this year Otto?" Charles asked.

"You're gonna ask now? I told you guys, I'm not dressing up. No need to. I'm already in my costume- Doc Ock." Beck and Albany waved around.

"Hey, I know!" I ignored him, "Why won't you dress up as the comic book version of Ock? All we can do is give you a bowl cut look."

"No! I'm not wearing those stupid yellow and green tights I see on the cartoon."

"You don't have to. He wears the trenchcoat too."

"Thanks for the breakfast Otto!" My mom said, getting up and going to her room to put on her infamous evil witch costume.

"Yeah, you did better this time!" Charles snickered and ran to his room, to put on his costume. Sean did the same.

"Now, what to do with you...oh yeah, we're holding the DOFC meeting today. Wanna come?"

"What could you possibly have a talk about in my fan club?" Otto grinned. "All you talk about is how cool I am."

"That's what the boys say," I said. "The girls think you're cute and sexy."

"Right. I'd be worried if the boys agree what the girls think."

"Come on Otto! It'll be a surprise." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll go."

I giggled while I went to my room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Otto and me walked past the recreational center and to the abandoned building AKA our clubhouse. It looks pathetic on the outside, but if you peer in the inside...

...you'd see about tons of Alfred Molina, Ock pics, and anything that involves with Spiderman covered every spot on the wall. And there's a small TV and old Nintendo game system hooked up. We have a portable half refrigerator and half cooler where we store drinks and snacks, and there were tons of cushions where people can sit in. There was a radio boombox that was playing all the time the moment someone was in the clubhouse.

This building in between a bunch of trees and the apartments is a one story, but has a ladder attached to it where at night people can lay down and stargaze.

In this clubhouse, we just pretty much hang out-- boys and girls. Sometimes we watch movies, comedy, action, fantasy, mystery, horror, etc. We watched a bunch of horrors all October. Sometimes, we watch just regular TV, or we play the video games. Sometimes after school, we do our homework immediately, and Otto comes in and help us if needed. Sometimes we discuss our fanfictions, and tease among each other that we wouldn't spoil what's going on the next chapter of a story. Otto also writes fanfictions, with the penname "Doctor Tentacle." We giggled all the time about that, but anyway, he writes stories about the times of when he as with Rosie, or times of his childhood, and especially the times when he was transformed. He writes incredibly, and he was the kind of guy who didn't get T.S. Eliot.

Me, Otto, and Charles reached to the clubhouse, and already half the club was there. There were 12 members in all, including us. Otto, me, Charles, my four greatest friends Lizzie, Elsie, Amber, and Alice, 2 of Charles' friends Darren and Gabriel, and a comic fanatic from school named Gary. There's also the jock from school named Anthony, or Tony, who first met Otto when he needed help on his science report. And finally the cheerleader Leslie, who helped organized the clubhouse.

"Hey guys," I said to them. They were all wearing Halloween costumes. Lizzie was wearing a gothic vampire costume, Elsie was wearing an angel costume, Alice was wearing a devil costume, Amber was dressed up as Michael Myers ( "You!" Otto gasped, pointing a finger at her. "You woke me up at about 7 in the morning?!" Amber giggled.), Darren was dressed up as Harry Potter, and Gabriel dressed up as Sirius Black. Gary, Tony, of Leslie haven't reached here yet.

"Word!" Darren exclaimed, raising the peace sign. Oh great. He looked like Harry Potter acting like a hippie. He isn't a hippie, but just making fun. He's about Charles' age, and a master of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I guess you can call him the "Seto Kaiba of Dallas". He really looked like Harry Potter, even without the costume. He has brown hair and wide glasses.

"Hey Otto!" Elsie greeted. "Aren't you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asked.

He was cut off when Gary, Tony, and Leslie came in. "Sorry we're late," Tony replied, "We kinda walked together."

Leslie was dressing up as a skater girl you'd see in drive-ins, and Tony was dressed up as a grim reaper. Gary, who is actually more of a Spiderman fan, dressed up as Spiderman himself...this didn't upset Otto.

"Hey, Peter!" He joked when the comic book fanatic came in, "How's crime-fighting these days!"

"Oh nothing. I don't have my powers, so we can't fight." Gary smirked.

"Heh, I see that."

We all gathered up and started talking about what to do for the rest of the day. Otto still didn't get what Elsie mean by 'are you ready', but he didn't bring it up. There will be a Halloween dance coming up tonight at Lincoln High school, anybody's invited. We all want to go there, and it'll happen at night.

"Are we going to trick or treat?" I ask.

"Sure, nothing better to do. I want some free candy."

"We can watch the rest of our horror movie collection!" Amber suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather watch it at night." Lizzie said.

"But we're going to be at the dance!" Alice said.

"So? We'll watch them afterwards. Why won't we have a sleepover or something? Watch the movies until our eyes tire?"

"But it's a school night," Leslie said.

"So? I don't give a damn."

So we kept talking and we agreed altogether. We'll be trick or treating for a couple of hours and watch a few movies. Then, when the dance starts, we'll go there, and stay until it ends. Then we'll go back to the clubhouse and bounce off the walls and watch TV and party until we're too tired to carry on.

"Everyone got their bags?" I ask.

Alice came up to me and whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Seems we've forgotten one plan that we've been working on all month..."

"What plan?" Otto asked.

I nodded to everyone of the girls. They each took out combs and brushes.

"Ooooh no!" Otto said, backing away. "You're not doing what I'm think you're doing!"

"Don't worry Otto, it's only temporary." I reply.

Soon we began to chase after him like a pack of wild wolves. They started trimming his hair bowl-cut style...

"Nooo!!!!!!" He cried, feeling the bad haircut from his head. He loved his curly hair. But now it is gone, replaced with his alternate self's hairstyle....

* * *

Otto screamed and got up, sitting up in bed. He felt his hair, and found that it was still there!

"Whew. Thank you god." he sighed before lying back down. It was eary in he morning, and he just woke up from a pathedic dream. Otto smiled before closing his eyes....

...and stopped smiling just in time to hear the doorbell ring, Again.

Otto groaned.

* * *

'nuff said!

Happy Halloween guys! Pointless yeah, but just to give that message out!


End file.
